


I'll Wait for You There, Only You

by letsnotspeakofthis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Texting, well later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsnotspeakofthis/pseuds/letsnotspeakofthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is ridiculous,” he mutters out loud to himself.  Sid typed “Happy Birthday G!!!”, hit send, and stared at his phone.  Sidney knew he was being ridiculous; he and Geno are friends no matter what.  He just needs to go to bed and get ready for training in the morning. Geno is probably sleeping in and-. </p>
<p>  <em>*buzz buzz buzz*</em></p>
<p>Sidney’s smile is almost instantaneous. He grabs for the phone and flips it over.  </p>
<p>  <em>happier if sid here to celebrate</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait for You There, Only You

Geno and Sid don’t talk much during the summer, each understanding that the summer is necessary time off to rest and prepare for the next season. A drunken post-win night led to an exchange of blowjobs and morning handjobs. They met up a few times after that but with Geno’s injury, then the playoffs and Sid’s injury, nothing really got settled between them. Geno left for Worlds and Sid didn’t go out of his way to say goodbye. Sid wasn’t scared, he wasn’t. He was just being…cautious. 

That doesn’t explain why he’s up at 3 AM, staring at his phone, and wondering if he should wish Geno a happy birthday. He’s typed it out eight different ways and has deleted them all. Some of the messages had emoticons (an app installed at Taylor’s insistence) and some with those eyeless smileys of which Geno was so fond. He wanted to do a _“Happy Birthday!”_ but how many exclamation points does he add? One seems like a Mom that just discovered texting and an excess of five seems like a teenager who puts exclamation points after every sentence. Sid looks at the clock and it reads 3:39. 

“This is ridiculous,” he mutters out loud to himself. Sid typed _“Happy Birthday G!!!”,_ hit send, and stared at his phone. Sidney knew he was being ridiculous; he and Geno are friends no matter what. He just needs to go to bed and get ready for training in the morning. Geno is probably sleeping in and-. 

_*buzz buzz buzz*_

Sidney’s smile is almost instantaneous. He grabs for the phone and flips it over. 

_happier if sid here to celebrate_

A blush starts to creep up on Sid’s neck and his smile deepens. He knew how he would like to celebrate, start with a morning blowjob since Geno was notoriously hard to wake up in the morning. One blowjob had the effect of three cups of morning tea. Sid could manage to make breakfast, his mom had taught him a killer recipe for French toast. After that, a lazy morning and meeting some of his friends for lunch. They’d have a little afternoon delight, and then take an afternoon nap. That night there would be a big party for all of Geno’s friends and family and then later Geno would take Sid apart slowly and fuck him for as long and as hard as Geno wanted. 

But surely that’s not what Geno had in mind. Sid texted back, _I’m sure you can celebrate just fine without me._

It had barely been ten seconds before Geno started writing back. 

_alone not as fun (((._

Fuck. Sidney put the phone on the table and raked a hand through his hair. It was late and he had training to go to but the last thing he wanted was to end this conversation. _I promise to make it up to you._ The response from Geno took forever in Sid’s mind. 

_))))))))))))))))))))_

Sidney rolled his eyes. Geno could be stubborn and downright annoying when he wanted to be. Sidney didn’t want teasing; he wanted answers. Well, maybe a little teasing, but that was strictly in-person and in the bedroom. 

_need best present_

Sidney knew many things about Geno, but he didn’t know what to get him. The only thing Sid knew Geno liked other than hockey was penguins, Russia, and weird robot statues to go in his backyard. _You’re going to have to tell me what you want for your birthday._

need best

Sidney threw the phone on the couch cushion next to him. “What does that even mean?” he said staring at the penguin figurine on his mantle. It didn’t give him an answer. 

_sid best ))))))))_

The blush came roaring back to life and echoes of that Mariah Carey song that Talbot used to serenade Flower with at Christmas ran through his head. Sid could do that. Sid could be Geno’s present. 

Scenarios raced through his head, from the most mundane like a trip to the zoo or the most explicit where Geno pushed Sid back on the bed and settled on top of him. Geno’s always been more than protective; he’s been possessive. Geno has Sid’s hands pinned above Sid’s head with just one of his own, Geno’s thigh pressed firmly between Sid’s legs and Geno whispering how he’s going to make Sidney his tonight. 

“Tease all the time, Sid. Lips made for me, ass made for me. Only me.” Geno would kiss and suck all the way up his neck and Sid would moan. That’s exactly what Sid wanted, Geno always knew what Sid wanted, even before they could have a conversation, Geno knew.

“Kiss, bruise, fuck so hard everyone know you mine.” Geno would let go of Sidney’s hands and move them to his hair, tugging enough at the curls to make it sting. 

It would be all Sidney could do to say, “I’m already yours.” Geno’s face would be a mixture of pride and lust and he would let his hands roam all over Sid’s body, caressing what was his and only his. 

The grandfather clock that his designer insisted on putting in the room chimed four times and Sidney snapped out of his fantasy. He was hard and didn’t even notice his hand had gone down his pants. It had been seven minutes since Geno had texted him. Sidney begrudgingly pulled his hand off his dick, grabbed the phone off the couch, and rapidly texted, _I can do that._ Sidney bit his lip while watching those bubbles that meant Geno was texting back and worried that it wasn’t phrased correctly. _I want to do that._

The bubbles stopped. Sidney’s breath caught; maybe he misinterpreted what Geno meant? Maybe Geno just meant a visit or a casual friend dinner.

_want show._

Or maybe he just wanted to go to the ballet? Sidney kept biting his lip; he’d fucked it up. He’d ruined this tenuous balancing act that Geno and Sid had done for weeks during the season. How could he face Geno at training camp? 

_want show from sid._

Sid took a few deep breaths. He hadn’t messed it up after all. _And what would you like me to do in this show? Your birthday, you get anything you want._ It was scary how much Sid meant that last sentence. He couldn’t imagine Geno asking for anything that Sidney wouldn’t do. 

_anything sound good )))))))))_  
 _want to watch. watch you fuck yourself on my bed_

Oh. Sidney could definitely do that. _I look forward to it._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written in forever and the first of this genre. If this is awful and horrible please tell me. I'll take it down and go to church and pray or something. Song title from "Sacred Heart" by The Civil Wars.


End file.
